Grey
by Rheallia
Summary: TFA: He should have been kicking, screaming to get that voice out of his processors, but it was so dark and powerful. It was rather…seductive. Slash, non-con.


**Warnings: **Slash, non-con

* * *

><p>It was just supposed to a normal patrol. With fair weather and no sightings of Decepticons in weeks, why wouldn't Bumblebee mind taking that night's patrol shift?<p>

But _he_ was out this night, stalking through the city like Death personified. Megatron was walking the streets, far too quietly for a mech of his mass.

Bumblebee had hidden himself at the first glimpse of the tyrant. He was much too close in proximity to Megatron than he liked. He needed to get far enough away to comm. his teammates without being discovered. He slipped through the shadows of alleyways to the best of his ability. Stealth was nowhere near his forte.

It did not help that he felt like Megatron was _following_ him. Bumblebee was unable to put more distance between himself and the Decepticon no matter how surreptitiously he moved.

It was a game of cat and mouse, Megatron pursuing Bumblebee as would a predator do. Only the prey had no idea he was being hunted.

Bumblebee did not even hear footsteps before he was grabbed by a large servo, and saw nothing more before he was knocked offline.

* * *

><p>Soothing touches slowly dragged Bumblebee back into consciousness. The caresses traveled down his frame and then back up. Up and down, up and down. They lulled a still incoherent Bumblebee into a sense of comfort, safety.<p>

Safety. Wasn't that wrong?

This snapped Bumblebee out of his drowsy stupor. The last moments he could remember had nothing to do with being safe. He had practically been running for his life, running from. . .

"I see you are awake." Deep vocals rumbled somewhere above his helm.

Bumblebee felt the energon in his frame freeze, his optics snapping open. _Megatron._

The servo providing the soft touches suddenly turned harsh, trapping Bumblebee underneath a steel cage. And then the tyrant was suddenly above him, pinning Bumblebee under a massive frame of grey.

Megaton gazed down at the speedster, smirking slightly with half-shuttered optics. The yellow 'bot, although trapped, squirmed, trying in vain to flee. Megatron leaned down and met his mouth with the Autobot's.

Bumblebee stiffened in surprise and shock. He gasped, giving the Tyrant access to the inside of his mouth. Megatron's glossa mercilessly attacked, just as his servos assaulted the yellow frame.

Megatron pulled away, smirking as his servos still explored the slim body underneath him. Bumblebee was struggling again, now fully aware of the Decepticon's intent. He kicked before finding his voice.

"No, don't! _Please_!"

Megatron merely ignored the cries, leaning down again to capture one of the mech's horns in his mouth. The act caused Bumblebee to gasp again. His horns were _sensitive_. The feeling was not entirely unpleasant, however. Much to Bumblebee's dismay, it even felt _good_. His systems were already abuzz and he felt his core temperature slowly, but surely, rising.

He inhaled sharply when he felt dentals gently scrape against his horn, a glossa licking at the metal behind them. Bumblebee could feel the bastard _smirk_ around his horn. He tried to protest, but was cut off by his own vocal processor producing a breathy moan. Massive digits somehow wormed their way between plating, tweaking sensitive wires. Despite his best wishes, Bumblebee could not help but arch into Megatron's servos. His body tried to follow black digits every time they left his frame, as if there was some magnetic force in those servos.

Finally, one of the Warlord's servos grasped at Bumblebee's chassis, finding the latches that would reveal the spark housed beneath. Megatron lent away, barely holding down the Autobot who only just struggled in his grip and whimpered as the bright blue spark was exposed. He took a moment to gaze upon the bright blue spark before leaning down to lick the sensitive spark-casing.

Bumblebee stopped struggling, panting and desperately fighting to keep his vocals offline. He whimpered as the glossa traced patterns on the casing, writhing and gasping under the tyrant's pleasurable touch.

Megatron pulled away again to reveal his own dark, crackling spark before leaning down. He met the two sparks.

Bumblebee _screamed_. There was pain but copious amounts of pleasure, as though Bumblebees spark had even defied his processor and relished the interface.

Above him, Megatron let out a guttural moan, the two sparks crackling madly where they met. Bumblebee could even feel the other's dark presence inside him, pushing in further as Megatron defiled his very being. Overload then tore through Bumblebee on waves of pleasure, a sharp surge of energy coming after the initial rush when Megatron followed with a deep shout.

He felt his systems slowly shutting down in the wake of the overload, no longer recognizing his surroundings as he went offline.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's systems started sluggishly, much to slow for a speedster such as himself. He almost dreaded coming back online, fearing that onlining his optics would reveal captivity in Megatron's servos.<p>

Fortunately he was greeted by the familiar walls of Ratchet's medbay. Tentatively, Bumblebee sat up, hissing as he did so. His chassis ached as well as his spark, which wavered in its chamber instead of steadily pulsing. For a moment he nearly believed that his encounter with the Decepticon leader was a dream, a strange fantasy his processor created in his recharge.

He was startled by Ratchet entering the medbay. He wanted to speak, to say something, but he did not know what. His vocals stayed silent, unlike with Mega-

Bumblebee quickly banished the thought from his processor as Ratchet began to speak.

"Good to see you online, kid." The medic said, giving Bumblebee a rare smile; he had been worried. "We found you scratched and dented in an old warehouse downtown after you didn't return from your patrol. What happened, Bee? What happened last night?"

Bumblebee would have cried if he could.

"Prime."

"Yes, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as the medic signaled the young leader towards his medbay.

"Is it Bumblebee?" Optimus asked worrying like the mother hen he was. "Is there anything wrong?"

"He's fine." Ratchet said, pausing slightly before adding "Physically."

Optimus quirked a browplate. He spied the young speedster through the medbay door. Yes, he looked fine, scratches buffed and dents pounded out, but something was definitely off, especially if Ratchet's grave look and tone of voice were anything to go by. Previous times he had seen Bumblebee in the medbay, the 'bot was eager to leave, literally bouncing on the berth while his legs swung back and forth impatiently. This time was different.

He was completely still. There was no eager movement in the pedes dangling over the edge of the berth or anywhere in the yellow frame at all. Bumblebee just sat there motionlessly, staring down at his lap. He looked miserable, deeply upset and…ashamed?

"He told me what happened last night on his patrol." Ratchet said regaining the Prime's attention. "It was Megatron."

"_Megatron?_" Optimus was startled, surprised, but was able to maintain his voice in a low whisper to keep the rest of the team in the rec room from overhearing. How was Bumblebee still online? He highly doubted that Megatron was one to show mercy. Bumblebee could have escaped the Warlord's wrath, but with little damage to his frame, there was no explanation for Bumblebee entering into stasis.

"What happened, Ratchet?" Optimus asked. The old medic merely sighed, shifting his gaze away from the Prime. There was no easy way to say it.

"They interfaced, Prime." Ratchet answered, sounding crushed.

"…what?"

"Megatron forced Bumblebee to interface with him."

The Prime was shocked, optics wide he looked back at the bot sitting in the medbay. _No. Primus, no. _Megatron couldn't have- This couldn't have happened, couldn't be was too _young_.

"Did they… bond?" Optimus asked turning back to Ratchet, still stunned. The medic shook his helm.

"Nothing permanent. Anything residual from the spark merge should fade in the next few solar cycles."

* * *

><p>Ratchet would have been right had it been anybody but Megatron to interface with Bumblebee. The Warlord got what he wanted, and he had demanded Bumblebee.<p>

Their small bond, although not permanent, had yet to dissipate. Bumblebee could actually feel the other mech, hear his voice. It was beyond the average capabilities of an ephemeral nexus such as theirs. It was as though Megatron was pouring all his energies into keeping the connection alive. With Megaton's tenacity, the bond was bound to stay much longer than ordinarily.

Bumblebee was sitting, optics closed, basking in the warmth of the Earth's sun. He knew it wasn't going to last long; dark grey clouds were gathering in the sky. However, he was content to sit there and do nothing. That was all he did for the past few solar cycles. Nothing. His teammates would often check on him, offering a cube of energon or an occasional hug, but Bumblebee was mostly left alone, per Ratchet's order. He needed time to himself to cope. If anybot were to bounce back, it would be Bumblebee.

_Come._

There he was again, that deep voice echoing inside Bumblebee's spark. He should have been kicking, screaming to get that voice out of his processors, but it was so dark and powerful. It was rather…_seductive_.

He hated himself for it, but Bumblebee's spark fluttered every time it heard Megaton. His spark, his very essence, took pleasure in Megatron's presence and the attention he was lavishing on the little mech. His spark seemed to crave the warlord, and somewhere in the back of his processor Bumblebee did, too.

_Come to me, little Bee._

Bumblebee's spark fluttered in its chamber again, and he keened lightly. He was no longer ashamed at the noises Megatron pulled from him. He knew he shouldn't be, shouldn't have enjoyed the other mech's presence so. He should have gone to Ratchet or told Optimus cycles ago, but he hadn't.

He onlined his optics, his ray of sunlight gone, covered by grey cotton clouds.

He knew he shouldn't.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee did not know exactly where he was going, only following the pull of his spark. It was dark, and the rest of the Autobots were recharging, save whoever had patrol this night.<p>

He came to an old warehouse, where his spark's pull was strongest. It was probably the same one as before. A fitting choice.

Bumblebee entered, very little light existed in the cavernous shell of a building. The only illumination came from two very red optics. Megatron lounged on a pile of debris, a satiated look on his faceplates.

"You came." He rumbled.

"I did." Bumblebee replied steadily, no longer afraid of the Warlord. Megatron reached out with one black servo, gesturing with a digit.

"Come."

And thus Bumblebee surrendered his spark to Megatron.

* * *

><p>My first Transformers fanfic and I'm already writing non-con :P<br>I love the TFA Megatron/Bumblebee pairing to death, so I had to write at least _one_ before I die. Had the idea for the story in my mind several months ago and finally had free time to actually write it out. My busy schedule kept me from typing and uploading it for a while, but it's finally finished. (Then there was the trouble of remembering _how_ to upload on to )

Oh, and that title's completely bullcrap. Me and my wonderfully creative imagination.

Reviews are loved!


End file.
